Cuando menos lo esperas
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Ellas fueron amigas toda su vida, conocían a la otra mejor que a sí misma... pero de pronto debieron enfrentarse a una situación completamente nueva... ¿qué haces si un día te das cuenta de que tu mejor amiga te gusta? Lemon. No apto para sensibles.


_Hallo! Wie gehts? Resucité, volví, estoy de regreso... antes que nada, les advierto que esta historia contiene escenas lemon y femslash, así que si eres susceptible a algo de esto, o eres amante total y extremista del SxS abstente de seguir leyendo, dale a la equis y sigue con tu vida... o puedes leer pero bajo tu propia responsabilidad, no digas que no te lo advertí. _

_Ningún personaje de CCS me pertenece, creo que es bastante obvio para todos pero aún así estoy obligada a decirlo._

**Cuando menos lo esperas.**

**By: Flor del cerezo.**

Había sido una mañana terriblemente fría en Tomoeda. La mayoría de los estudiantes se quejaban del comienzo del invierno, pero en cambio, ambas esperaban que lloviera antes de llegar a la mansión, y por ello, Tomoyo había pedido expresamente a su madre que diera la orden al chofer y las dos guardaespaldas que la acompañaban desde niña, de permitirles llegar solas a casa. Entre gestos y una larga cátedra manifestando su preocupación, la señora Sonomi había accedido. Después de todo, siempre supo que no había nada que Tomoyo no pudiera pedirle sin tener éxito. Cuando, a medio camino, el torrencial diluvio se desató sobre ambas, voltearon a verse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se quitaron los pesados abrigos de la preparatoria Seijô, los guardaron en una bolsa impermeable, y corrieron hacia el parque pingüino. Quizás a los dieciocho años se era demasiado grande para correr bajo la lluvia, pero a ellas no les importaba. Habían pasado muchos años, siete exactamente, desde la última vez que lo habían hecho, y la madre de Tomoyo las había mirado con una expresión tan reprobatoria, que habían desistido de volverlo a hacer.

Se sentaron en los columpios donde habían pasado diferentes momentos desde su niñez. Siempre juntas. Eran mejores amigas desde la primaria, y desde entonces, parecían dos partes de un todo. Cuando estaban juntas, todo funcionaba mucho mejor. Tomoyo era la intuitiva del equipo, siempre se le ocurrían buenas ideas para ayudar a su amiga en aprietos, pero era Sakura quien aportaba el espíritu entusiasta por cuenta de su, al parecer, interminable reserva del mismo. Ambas rieron al ver la gran cantidad de gente que corría bajo la lluvia, intentando refugiarse. Algunas de esas personas volteaban a verlas como si hubiesen enloquecido, pues estaban empapadas de los pies a la cabeza, y seguían allí sentadas, riendo como dos niñas pequeñas a mitad de una travesura.

– ¡Tommy! – Exclamó Sakura ahogando una carcajada – Sonomi nos matará, lo sabes – añadió, aún riendo.

– Vamos, Saku… mi madre no estará esta noche en la casa, fue a Francia. Puedo arreglármelas para que no se entere – sonrió la joven, intentando recoger su largo cabello con una cinta.

Sakura sonrió¸ pensando en cómo Tomoyo siempre se las arreglaba para llevar a cabo alguno de esos planes que sólo una mente como la suya, podía concebir. La admiraba. Su amiga siempre iba un paso delante de los demás, y ni decir de la propia Sakura, que nunca se daba cuenta de nada. Tomoyo se percataba de las emociones de su mejor amiga, aún cuando ella ni siquiera hubiera sospechado de estas. La conocía mucho mejor que ella a sí misma. Y aunque Sakura no sentía exactamente el mismo dominio sobre los pensamientos de Tomoyo, siempre encontraba la manera de alegrarla hasta en los peores momentos. Juntas compartían una conexión única.

– ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? – inquirió, a modo de broma.

– Sabes que no es así, pero hago lo que puedo para que las cosas salgan cuando se trata de pasar tiempo contigo – respondió entre risitas – Admito que puedo llegar a ser bastante insistente y recursiva.

– Sí que me consta – observó Sakura – Pero creo que, si no nos vamos ahora mismo, ambas enfermaremos, y será difícil ocultárselo a Sonomi camino a la unidad de emergencias, porque allí es donde nos llevará si por error estornudamos cerca de ella.

Tomoyo asintió y reanudaron el camino hasta la mansión Daidouji. Cuando Akiko les abrió el enorme y elegante portón, tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Ambas sabían perfectamente que eso pasaría, así como el desfile de una decena de jóvenes uniformadas, preguntando qué necesitaban las señoritas, y ordenando unas a otras preparar dos baños de burbujas, toallas y ropa seca y caliente en las habitaciones superiores de la mansión. Tras unas siete veces de remarcar que nada de eso era necesario, acabaron aceptando los baños en silencio, de modo que las dejaran tranquilas.

– Bueno, pensé que sería peor – observó Sakura, mientras Tomoyo le desenredaba el cabello.

– Tienes razón, no ha estado tan malo como creí… parece que costará menos lograr que no le digan nada a mi madre – respondió la aludida, pensativa. En un segundo, un gesto de júbilo atravesó su rostro, y Sakura pudo verlo a través del espejo del tocador frente al cual estaban sentadas. Con la mirada, preguntó a su amiga a qué se debía su cambio. La joven de ojos azul oscuro, sonrió – ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? – Se reprochó – ¡Tengo listo un nuevo vestido!

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, mientras se encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza. Desde que eran muy pequeñas, su mejor amiga se había hecho una experta con la aguja e hilo, y su única modelo era, por supuesto, Sakura. Cuando tenían diez años y ella había empezado a capturar las cartas Clow, Tomoyo había aprovechado cada ocasión para presentar un nuevo diseño, y filmar las aventuras de su amiga. Todo había terminado un par de años más tarde, cuando la última carta pasó a ser posesión de Sakura, y la magia había dejado de ser un tema recurrente. Sin embargo, eso no era ningún motivo para evitar que Tomoyo se las arreglara para salir con algún nuevo diseño, y meterla dentro del mismo antes de que ella fuera consciente de lo que ocurría.

– Y aquí vamos de nuevo – se dijo la joven de ojos verdes, esperando un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas. Pronto sintió el peso de un nuevo traje, protegido por una fina bolsa de tela. Sin intención alguna de quejarse -había desechado la idea años atrás-, entró al enorme baño, y se probó la prenda. En esta ocasión se trataba de un diseño algo difícil de describir, un hermoso vestido rosado sin tirantes, ceñido hasta la cintura, y suelto desde la cadera hasta las rodillas, marcados pliegues irregulares daban forma al atuendo, y destacaban la delgada silueta de Sakura. El cabello suelto caía en cascada hasta su espalda, y sumado al aire de inocencia que no había perdido con el tiempo, la hacían parecer la princesa de algún cuento.

– ¿Lista? – inquirió Tomoyo con voz impaciente desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando vio a su amiga salir, mostró el mismo entusiasmo que dejaba ver cada vez que la veía usando uno de esos diseños – ¡Estás soñada, Sakura! – Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos azules brillantes – ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes unas medidas perfectas?

– Como… cada vez que me haces un vestido – respondió la aludida riendo. Aunque algo no había cambiado en tantos años de pasar por lo mismo: el evidente sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas – En serio que no es para tanto – agregó dando un par de vueltas lentamente y alisando las pequeñas arrugas en la falda del traje.

– Claro que sí lo es. Traes a la mitad del equipo de fútbol detrás de ti… ¿has visto sus rostros cuando estás en la parte de arriba de la pirámide? Están locos por ti, y ni siquiera lo notas – explicó con un suspiro – Aunque no los culpo, ¡Es que eres tan preciosa! – Afirmó presa del entusiasmo – ¡Y la cámara te adora! Espera un momento allí.

Sakura sabía lo que seguía. Mientras ella aguardaba unos momentos, su amiga buscaba la cámara fotográfica, que por insistencia de la propia Sakura, había entrado a reemplazar la videocámara cuando no había más capturas o acontecimientos extraordinarios que filmar. Tomoyo le pediría que fuera ella misma, y ella se limitaría a sonreír tímidamente, apenada por el exceso de atención que su amiga le estaba dando, a su parecer, sin motivos suficientes. Sin embargo, ya se había habituado a esta rutina, que se repetía una parte importante de los sábados que pasaban la noche en la mansión. Sak había aprendido a resignarse, y sabía que todo pronto terminaría. Aunque debía reconocer que ese vestido en particular, era uno de sus favoritos.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse, tras la sesión de fotografías más larga de lo normal porque a Tomoyo también le había encantado el vestido en ella, Sakura se dejó caer en la cómoda cama con dosel de su mejor amiga. Y esperó pacientemente. Ya casi podía escucharla, sólo era cuestión de unos segundos más…

– ¿Viste la expresión de los de segundo cuando pasamos por la biblioteca esta mañana? – preguntó Tomoyo, sentada en uno de los sofás en tonos pastel de la recámara.

Sakura sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga siempre exageraba. Lo más probable, también, era que estuviera viendo cosas donde no las había.

– No, Tommy, no sé a qué te refieres.

– No sabía que también le gustabas a los chicos del club de ajedrez. Debiste haber visto sus miradas. Seguramente así me entenderías. Debí notarlo antes, son bastante evidentes en realidad.

– ¿Tenemos club de ajedrez? – preguntó Sakura con tono bromista.

– Sabes que lo tenemos, y definitivamente todos esos chicos están locos por ti.

La aludida rodó los ojos absolutamente resignada. Y dejó que la conversación siguiera su rumbo sin hacer ninguna otra acotación a las observaciones de Tomoyo, aunque jamás podría convencerse de que las palabras de su mejor amiga, iban más allá de exageraciones hechas a partir de miradas o comentarios totalmente inocentes. Sin embargo, era una Daidouji, ¿quién podría convencerla de lo contrario?

Más tarde se habían sentado en la enorme cama de Tomoyo, frente a frente y en medio de ambas, la pequeña cajita que contenía los tesoros de las Daidouji. A la goma de borrar en forma de conejito que Sakura le había dado a Tomoyo el primer día de clases muchos años atrás, se había unido un anillo que pertenecía a la hija menor de los Kinomoto cuando era pequeña, y que Tomoyo había querido conservar, así como un brazalete plateado de fantasía que Sakura le había dado, pero que por distracción, había roto mientras se lo colocaba a su amiga. Asuntos de la torpeza que tenía para esas cosas. Entre todas esas cosas, había montones de pequeñas fotos de ambas, desde que eran tan sólo niñas.

– Cómo pasa el tiempo – señaló Sakura, sorprendida y nostálgica – Me parece que fue hace pocas semanas que íbamos por helado todos los domingos, sólo para molestar a mi hermano que entonces trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda.

– Tienes razón, las cosas se volvieron fáciles por esos días.

– Sólo porque gracias a ti, logré superar lo de Shaoran.

– Pero tú eres una persona muy fuerte, Sakura.

– No sé si tengas razón, Tommy. Me has ayudado mucho. Juntas hemos pasado por tantas cosas…

La hija de Sonomi asintió, con expresión ausente. Desde que la situación con la carta Vacío había quedado resuelta, Sakura y Shaoran habían mantenido contacto a través de cartas y correo electrónico, pero todo había terminado cuando se había anunciado el compromiso del heredero del Clan Li, con una jovencita también perteneciente a la aristocracia china. Una tal Ling Algo, qué más daba. Sakura había quedado destrozada, y fue necesario casi un año para que lograra superar el dolor y añoranza que le producía pensar en ello. Entonces Tomoyo había desarrollado un secreto resentimiento por Li, ya que desde que se supo aquello del compromiso por medio de la prensa japonesa, él no había intentado dar explicación alguna sobre lo que sucedería, ni siquiera despedirse de una manera directa, cosa que ella jamás habría imaginado de una persona como él. Con el tiempo Daidouji decidió dejar eso de lado y desde entonces parecía que el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, hasta que ambas cumplieron dieciséis y ella salió por más de un año con Eriol Hiraguizawa. Esa fue la relación más seria de Tomoyo, quien a diferencia de su amiga, que había salido ocasionalmente con algún muchacho sin llegar a interesarse por ninguno, se había enamorado de Eriol, y el rompimiento fue algo realmente complicado.

De pronto, el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por un sonido sordo. Le tardó cerca de un segundo comprender que había sido golpeada, y otro más, entender la sonrisa malévola de Sakura, que sostenía en ambas manos un almohadón. Sabía que la había visto descuidada, y era su forma de atraerla nuevamente de regreso a la tierra, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar otra almohada de plumas y devolver el golpe, terminando ambas enfrascadas en una guerra de almohadas colmada de carcajadas. Cuando Sakura perdió su arma y la vio deslizarse al otro lado de la cama, se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga, decidiendo cambiar de estrategia por una igualmente efectiva: las cosquillas.

Sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás que las cosquillas eran muy útiles contra Tomoyo, así que se aferró al vientre de ella, intentando ser silenciosa. No querían atraer la atención de cualquiera de las empleadas, porque si las escuchaban hacer ruido, probablemente les recordarían que varios minutos atrás había pasado la hora de dormir. Al ver la expresión en el pálido rostro de la hija de Sonomi, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que sofocar las ruidosas carcajadas pegando sus labios a los hombros de su amiga, que se sacudió suavemente, intentando también, no reírse demasiado. Cuando las sacudidas involuntarias de Tomoyo llevaron los labios de Sakura a su cuello, se quedó absolutamente estática, intentando pensar con claridad. De repente las cosquillas inocentes eran lo último que ocupaba su mente, y fue como si algo en su cerebro se conectara y todo hubiese adquirido sentido. Aquel sentimiento había vuelto, o quizás, jamás se había ido. Y de nuevo ella debía enfrentarse a él como ya alguna vez había hecho.

En su niñez, Tomoyo había descubierto que sus sentimientos por Sakura iban algo más allá de la admiración y el cariño que se tiene a una amiga, pero había optado por ignorar el sentimiento, dado el afecto que su amiga le profesaba a Li, y el simple hecho de poder asustarla con ello. Entonces había decidido que la amistad sincera que Sakura le profesaba era más que suficiente para ser feliz, y había enterrado ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta… Sakura le gustaba. Pero eso era algo de lo que no podría permitir que se enterara, ya que estaba segura de que la asustaría. Sólo tenía que esforzarse por mantener su control en orden.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Tommy?

– Tranquila, Saku, tranquila. Todo está bien – intentó calmarla, pero en ese momento una alarma se había disparado en su mente. Había luchado contra ello cuando sólo había un cariño inocente de por medio, pero esta vez ambas habían crecido, y esta vez tendría que lidiar con el deseo que empezaba a despertarse, ¿cómo hacer eso si, por ejemplo, en ese momento ambas estaban en ropa interior? La ciega confianza que se tenían estaba contra ella.

– Me alegra mucho porque… ¡no te vas a librar tan fácil de mí! – respondió la aludida, lanzándose sobre ella. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a estar en la misma situación, y Tomoyo sintiera la cálida y suave respiración de su amiga, entrecortada por la risa, chocando contra su cuello. Nuevamente, paró en seco.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Tomoyo?

– No lo tomes a mal, Saku… Sólo… quisiera que intentaras no acercarte mucho a mi cuello.

– ¿Te hice daño?

– No, no es eso – respondió alarmada por la preocupación que asomaba en los ojos verde esmeralda de Sakura – No te gustaría saberlo. Sólo… intenta no hacerlo.

Naturalmente, la joven no se conformó con la respuesta. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero no quería ver a su amiga tan insegura y preocupada. No era normal en ella. Y mucho menos era normal que no quisiera decirle los motivos para estar así.

– Pero… no entiendo, ¿qué sucede?

– Créeme, Saku, no quisieras saber.

– No, Tommy. Claro que quiero. Dime por favor.

Tomoyo se quedó mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga. Estaba a punto de perderla para siempre, si llegaba a confesarle que en ese momento, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era besarla, y los pensamientos empezaban a tomar un rumbo descontrolado. Sakura no merecía que le mintiera o le ocultara las cosas, pero se enfrentaba ante la posibilidad definitiva de perderla. A ella, la única amiga verdadera que había tenido, y a quien ella misma se encargaría de alejar por culpa de sus sentimientos. Inhaló profundamente, y por un momento pudo sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Pero debía ser fuerte. Estaba dispuesta a decirle a Sakura que se controlaría por ella, y sólo esperaba que lo entendiera. Sólo esperaba, aunque sabía que era demasiado pedir, que su amiga intentara aceptar la solución que ella pretendía ofrecerle: poner todo su esfuerzo en reprimir el mar de sentimientos que le inspiraba.

– Escucha… ¿qué me dirías si te digo que me…?

No, demasiado directa. Se interrumpió en el acto. De repente, sintió cómo se sonrojaba. No era nada frecuente que estuviese tan avergonzada, pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en nada más que en besarla, mientras sabía que ella tenía en mente cualquier otra cosa. Era tan delicada, tan inocente. Lo último que haría en su vida, sería dañarla.

– ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Por qué pareces tan nerviosa?

– Primero… quiero pedirte que por favor trates de escucharme hasta el final, Sakura. Por favor, intenta no juzgarme.

La aludida se escandalizó. Nunca en todos sus años de amistad había juzgado a Tomoyo, jamás había tenido motivos para eso, ¿qué estaba pensando que la asustaba tanto como para presentarle la posibilidad de que ella la juzgara?

– ¡Nunca haría eso, Tommy! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, aún más preocupada.

– Bien. Te pedí que no te acercaras a mi cuello porque soy bastante sensible, y eso podría llevarme a hacer cosas que no te gustarían.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Sakura, ¿tú qué harías si yo te besara?

– Nada, Tommy. Es algo bastante normal, ¿no?

Tomoyo sonrió. Esa inocencia era absolutamente encantadora, incluso cuando en este momento le complicara las cosas. Miró a su mejor amiga, a esa que quizás estaba a punto de perder. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y las largas pestañas dándole ese aire de dulzura que tanto adoraba.

– No, Sakura. No hablo de eso. Yo me refiero a un beso de verdad.

– Oh – apenas pudo decir Sakura – Oh…

– Exactamente, eso podría llegar a pasar si sigues haciendo esas cosas con mi cuello – intervino Daidouji con una mueca. Después de todo, no podría decirle que le gustaba, mucho menos que estaba profundamente enamorada desde mucho tiempo atrás y recién esos sentimientos volvían a aflorar. Eso era más de lo que ella podría aguantar. Sólo esperaba que Sakura no se separara de ella, con eso sería suficiente para ser feliz. Definitivamente encontraría de nuevo una manera de enterrar el sentimiento, para evitar lastimar a su amiga. No importaba si tenía que pelear contra todo el amor y las hormonas del universo. Ella lo valía.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba absolutamente confundida. No lograba entender del todo la actitud de Tomoyo, pero lo que menos lograba entender era la fuerte curiosidad que empezaba a gestarse en ella ante esa pregunta. Realmente, ¿qué haría ella si Tomoyo la besara? Hasta entonces sólo la había visto como su mejor amiga y prácticamente su hermana, pero entonces, ¿por qué quería saber qué haría? Casi sentía ganas de provocarla, y ver si lograba que la besara. Pero Tomoyo no se merecía eso. Después de todo, esa reacción no sería producida por nada distinto a un impulso físico normal. Aún así… tenía muchísimas ganas de intentarlo. Su mente no tardó en inundarse de imágenes mentales con ambas como protagonistas, besándose como si no existiera nada más.

– Creo que es hora de dormir – respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Sin esperar respuesta, se metió bajo el edredón de plumas, lo más lejos que pudo de la esquina donde solía dormir su amiga. Sentía calor en todo el cuerpo pero se tapó completamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y buscando conciliar el sueño con rapidez. Tomoyo, por su parte, apagó las luces dejando sólo la tenue luz proveniente de un par de lámparas, iluminar la habitación. Durante una hora no pudo detener la batalla que se desataba en el interior de su mente, no sabía qué hacer con Sakura, por dónde empezar a reprimirse.

En ese momento, un movimiento desde el otro lado de la cama detuvo sus cavilaciones. Su mejor amiga, ya completamente dormida, había descubierto su rostro con un brazo, quedando boca arriba y con el edredón cubriendo sólo la mitad de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tomoyo se acercó. A su parecer y por muy cliché que pudiera sonar, parecía una diosa; los hilos de cabello castaño caían sobre la almohada enmarcando su rostro casi infantil. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y brillantes, y las mejillas sonrojadas. El cuello estaba despejado como si la invitara a besarlo, y un poco más abajo podía ver los firmes senos de Sakura, cubiertos por un sujetador morado de encaje que ella misma se había encargado de regalarle en su último cumpleaños. Quién iba a imaginar que ahora moría de ganas por quitárselo, pensó mientras un cosquilleo bajaba desde su estómago a su entrepierna. Conocía esa sensación a la perfección, e involuntariamente, apretó levemente las piernas.

Entonces sucedió algo que Tomoyo jamás habría imaginado. Sakura abrió levemente la boca y empezó a suspirar. Su rostro no parecía reflejar la inquietud correspondiente a una pesadilla, todo lo contrario, mostraba una sensación muy distinta. Antes de que Daidouji pudiera hacer algo más, escuchó cómo su amiga dejaba escapar algunos gemidos muy suaves, y apenas la escuchó, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. No había duda de que Sakura estaba teniendo un sueño erótico, pero… ¿con quién? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero si de algo podía estar segura era que si seguía mirándola y escuchándola, acabaría por ignorar a la voz de su razón y eso no le convenía en lo absoluto por mucho que su cuerpo quisiera dejarse llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Así que tomó el hombro de Sakura y lo sacudió con suavidad hasta despertarla. La joven, al ver tan cerca a su mejor amiga –con quien por cierto había acabado de tener el sueño menos _inocente_ que había tenido en sus dieciocho años de vida – se sonrojó completamente.

– ¿En qué piensas, Saku? – Preguntó Tomoyo dubitativamente – ¿Qué soñabas?

Ella no respondió, sostuvo una lucha interna por un par de minutos más, y luego se abalanzó sobre Tomoyo para rozar su cuello con sus labios; pese a que su amiga se quedó estática, Sakura no se detuvo, y continuó depositando cortos besos en el pálido cuello, que desprendía un suave aroma a mandarina. De repente sólo podía pensar en hacer que perdiera el control y la besara. Era algo por lo que sentía una extraña urgencia. Sólo podía pensar en hacer realidad el sueño del que acababa de despertar, y ya no se iba a preocupar más por lo que sucedería después.

– ¡Ve con cuidado, por favor! – pidió Tomoyo, quien prácticamente se había lanzado al piso, al estar a punto de rendirse y darle un beso. Había estado tan cerca. Sólo el profundo deseo de proteger a Sakura hasta de sí misma la había detenido – Te dije hace un rato, no te gustaría que yo terminara besándote – "y quién sabe qué más cosas", añadió mentalmente, pensando sin querer en estar ambas acostadas en la cama, _desnudas. _

Se quedó en silencio y se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. La tristeza se dibujó en las facciones de ambas, pues temían estar arriesgando su amistad a algo irreversible, a costa de lastimar a la otra. No era justo, se decían. Pero mientras en la mente de Tomoyo las cosas estaban perfectamente claras respecto a sus sentimientos y su prioridad de no lastimar a su amiga, en la cabeza de Sakura la idea de que su mejor amiga pudiera gustarle apenas empezaba a ser procesada. Se sentía desorientada, y las ganas de dejar que sus impulsos la dominaran, eran cada vez más fuertes. Tal vez, sólo tal vez si se dejaban llevar un rato… Era lo que ambas parecían querer, ¿no? Era lo que _ella _deseaba con desesperación después de ese sueño tan subido de tono.

– Esto es difícil – murmuró Tomoyo para sí misma.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Voy a ser sincera contigo, Sakura. El asunto no es temer que esto pase por un impulso cualquiera. El problema realmente es que yo… _quisiera _que pasara – bien, lo había dicho. Ahora perdería a Sakura por eso.

Ella se sonrojó. No podía creer que Tomoyo le hubiera dicho eso. Y también le costaba asimilar su sentimiento de respuesta. Pero en cuanto lo tuvo claro, decidió decirlo.

– Yo… yo también quiero.

La hija de Sonomi quedó anonadada. Estaba esperando cualquier otra reacción, distinta a eso. No podía creer que fuera cierto… no podía pasarle a ella. Era todo cuanto deseaba, pero mucho más de lo que merecía. Sakura debía estar confundida, no había modo de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos. No podía ser cierto. Con el reflejo de la duda en su rostro, la abrazó y ambas cayeron de costado sobre la cama, mirándose fijamente. En un momento estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, pero antes de que alguna de las dos fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, sus labios estaban unidos en un beso. La cabeza de ambas daba vueltas, y Tomoyo sintió cómo se rendía ante su autocontrol. Había perdido. Pero en su mente seguía presente como prioridad, hacer que las cosas fueran lo mejor posible para Sakura. Ahora, era eso lo que podía y quería ofrecerle.

En cuando sus labios se separaron, Sakura empezó a tartamudear y respirar agitadamente. Parecía en medio de un ataque de nervios, e inmediatamente se disparó una alarma en la cabeza de Tomoyo. Después de todo, la había perdido, por culpa de su falta de autocontrol. Había hecho lo que más temía en más de ocho años de amistad. Había herido a su mejor amiga, a su modelo de vida. A la persona que más amaba.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tomoyo, con un tono de voz tan sereno como le fue posible, aunque las ganas de salir corriendo y llorar apenas eran soportables. Jamás se había sentido tan tonta, tan despreciable… todo el tiempo intentando protegerla de los demás, y ella misma se había encargado de dañarla en un momento.

Sakura logró asentir, aclarando su garganta y buscando un modo de traer su voz normal de vuelta. Una vez estuvo segura de que no volvería a tartamudear, habló.

– Sí, no te preocupes.

La situación de por sí era irreal. Eran las mejores amigas. Y acababan de besarse. Entonces todo encajó en la cabeza de Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que los impulsos y la curiosidad por saber qué pasaría si se besaran, estaban movidos por algo mucho más profundo. Que ese sueño no era casualidad. Realmente le gustaba Tomoyo. Quería besarla nuevamente, pero no estaba del todo segura sobre cómo reanudar el contacto. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, y ese gesto bastó para que en la mente de la hija de Sonomi se empezara a concebir la idea de que quizás no la estaba dañando. Tal vez, por increíble que pudiera parecer, Sakura sí quería besarla. De otro modo no se habría acostado de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la concepción de esta idea, no evitó la sorpresa que sintió en cuando la menor de los Kinomoto volteó su rostro y se acercó suavemente, posando sus labios delicados, sobre los de ella. El mundo entero a su alrededor pareció ser anulado a través de un interruptor, y los únicos pensamientos en su mente giraban en torno a la otra. Tomoyo únicamente tenía presente que quería hacer de aquello algo especial para Sakura. Intentaba iniciar con un contacto tan suave como fuera posible para no lastimarla. No importaba cuán difícil fuera controlarse. Por el contrario, la mente de su amiga estaba consagrada de lleno a las sensaciones que experimentaba, al sabor de los labios de Tomoyo, y a los tiernos movimientos de sus manos sobre su espalda. Era alucinante, surrealista y bastante adictivo.

Pronto, sin embargo, la situación comenzó a adquirir mayor intensidad. Los movimientos de ambas se tornaron más frenéticos. Se necesitaban. Los besos se hicieron más profundos y la mano de Tomoyo empezó a moverse en la baja espalda de Sakura, sobre el encaje de su ropa interior; la joven no pudo contener un suave gemido apoyando la acción. Se percataron de que Sakura se había deslizado en algún momento hasta quedar encima de su amiga, y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas en medio de su fuerte abrazo. El roce, en un principio involuntario, del muslo de la otra sobre su entrepierna, empezó a hacerse absolutamente intencional, y ambas disfrutaban de la sensación que inundaba su cuerpo de excitación.

Ya totalmente libre de todo temor, Tomoyo despejó el cuello de Sakura y se estiró para besarlo, primero con suavidad, y luego con ansias, con deseo. Escuchar los suspiros y la respiración entrecortada que respondían a sus acciones la estaba enloqueciendo, así que bajó una mano para presionar con fuerza el muslo de su amiga contra su cuerpo; una vez logró la presión deseada, movió ambas manos y en poco tiempo tomó entre ellas el sostén púrpura y lo arrojó a un lado. Sin querer quedarse atrás, Sakura se sentó obligando a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo, e hizo lo propio con el sostén rojo. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

En seguida, se recostaron con suavidad, Tomoyo de espaldas y Sakura inclinada sobre ella. Ya no había lugar para su usual timidez, pues empezó a recorrer con los labios el cuerpo de su amiga, probando cada rincón de la blanca piel. Cuando llegó a sus senos no mostró pudor alguno, los besó primero con ternura, y luego con excitación, observando cómo se endurecía el pezón y deleitándose con los cambios en la respiración de Tomoyo. Bajó dando besos por cada rincón de su vientre, pero al llegar a la ropa interior, la abandonó su repentina seguridad tan rápido como había llegado. Subió de nuevo y empezó a besarla en los labios, apoyada en un codo y moviendo la otra mano sobre el seno derecho de Tomoyo. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, y no podía parar de pensar en dar el siguiente paso. Entonces lo hizo. Bajó su mano lentamente, acariciando toda la piel en el camino, hasta llegar a la tanga de encaje negro.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió la mano de Sakura bajar. Jamás pensó que su amiga abandonaría la timidez a tal extremo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el movimiento de los finos dedos sobre su ropa interior interrumpió todo posible pensamiento. Pronto empezó a gemir ante ese contacto, animando así a su amiga a meter la mano bajo la prenda. Ambas se estremecieron, Tomoyo al sentir el delicioso contacto, y Sakura al verla tan excitada. Entonces empezó a acariciarla rítmicamente, viendo cómo se sonrojaba, el cabello se adhería a su rostro y su temperatura corporal empezaba a subir. Poco después Tomoyo alcanzó el orgasmo en medio de fuertes gemidos mal disimulados, intentando evitar ser descubiertas.

La menor de los Kinomoto abrazó a la otra joven, besándole el rostro sin poder aún creer del todo lo que había pasado, pero invadida por la felicidad y la ternura de un momento que jamás olvidaría. Cuando Tomoyo sintió que finalmente volvía del éxtasis en que había estado sumida, se sentó y comenzó a llenar de besos a Sakura. Pronto de ubicó detrás, apoyada en el respaldo de la cama con ambas piernas abiertas alrededor de su amiga, logrando completo acceso a la espalda trigueña, y empezó a depositar besos en toda ella. Ninguna decía nada, no hacía falta, se entendían a la perfección.

Cuando Sakura creyó que enloquecería ante la dulce tortura que le propiciaban los labios de Tomoyo, sintió sus manos acariciar su pecho, su vientre, sus caderas, y luego sus muslos. Cada roce de los dedos suaves se aproximaba más al origen de la locura de Sakura, un cosquilleo cada vez más fuerte e insoportable entre las piernas. Cuando finalmente sintió la mano introducirse bajo la prenda, suspiró de placer y de alivio mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su amiga. Tomoyo sonrió al sentir su mano humedecerse en el contacto, y empezó a acariciar a Sakura, primero lentamente, y luego con mayor velocidad. Cuando sintió que era el momento, detuvo las caricias e introdujo un dedo con mucho cuidado; al ver que no había producido dolor alguno, empezó a mover su mano, sintiendo los temblores frenéticos de Sakura entre sus brazos mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a quien durante toda su vida había sido su mejor amiga y ahora era mucho más que eso, se movió y se recostó abrazando a una muy agitada Sakura. Las dos se miraron y se sonrieron con ternura. Estaban felices. En los ojos de ambas brillaba la satisfacción. Al final habían encontrado el amor cuando menos lo esperaban, y al lado de la última persona en la que habrían pensado.

**FIN.**

_Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Cuánto tiempo! Eso en el caso de que alguno/a de mis lectores/as habituales esté por aquí. Soy perfectamente consciente de que este fic se sale de lo que suelo escribir, pero la verdad es que me parece excelente probar cosas nuevas y finalmente me atreví a revisar este escrito que había hecho hace alrededor de un año, y prepararlo para ser publicado. Espero haya sido de su agrado, porque me costó montones describir las escenitas subidas de tono, pero serán ustedes quienes juzguen._

_Para los que aman (amamos) la pareja que hace Sakura con Shaoran, decidí no meter infidelidades, no asesinar al chico ni nada por el estilo, así que me fui por la fácil y lo casé. Siempre me pregunté qué habría pasado en el caso de que las claras insinuaciones en el manga se hicieran realidad, así que decidí escribirlo. _

_Si te gustó, igual que si no te gustó para nada, siéntete libre de expresarte con un review en el que incluyas todos tus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... todo excepto amenazas._

_Finalmente, este fic va dedicado a tí, zo... o debería decir ChOcOlAtE-cOn-MeNtA (creo que no me equivoqué en las mayúsculas), pues me pediste retomar este proyecto y volver al fandom, espero no haberte decepcionado... y a Pi ;)_

_Sin más que decir, intentaré no hacer de las notas de autor una biografía así que me despido._

_Un beso,_

_Flor del cerezo_


End file.
